


To Serve The King

by snomrights



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snomrights/pseuds/snomrights
Summary: A skirmish over sword maintenance during a visit to the monastery turns into some pent up emotions being expressed between Dimitri and Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	To Serve The King

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fic... is of this :') thank you for reading! Any comments/love really means a lot, I hope to post a lot in the future <3

Dimitri felt the sweat drip in beads down his brow as he inhaled a sharp breath. With a swift motion of his opponent’s training blade, the blonde had taken a heavy hit to his side. The war was over; however, The King would never back down from a duel - just like old times. Although, feeling defeated by that final blow, he took refuge back inside the small armory room near the training grounds. 

Dimitri had severely neglected his sword for some time now, as he preferred working with a lance. In the past, he always had help from merchants or former students with his equipment upkeep; however, on today’s visit to the old monastery accompanied by a few friends, he felt like using some of the tools for himself. 

He sauntered to a small desk that had leftover stones and brushes left out for use. He was not experienced with the conservation of swords; however, he figured it was not much different than a lance. Carelessly, he seized his sword and prepared to begin sharpening. 

“You are doing it all wrong, Boar” Dimitri heard a sharp voice sneer and turned to face the shorter man that had jabbed at him. Despite the obvious height difference, Felix still managed to look down upon The King. “Do you seriously intend to use the whetstone dry?” 

“Felix…” Dimitri muttered calmly. He was used to being demeaned by the perfectionist, and this was no different than any time before. 

Felix fetched a water filled pail from the corner of the room, and swiftly placed it near the disheveled man. He glared as he gestured towards the stone in front of Dimitri, “that’s too soft, use something coarser to start. You may borrow mine” 

“Yes.” Dimitri followed Felix’s order, and replaced his inadequate stone with the one that had already been soaked. Felix normally did not care to help others, only to correct them, so his behavior caught Dimitri off guard. 

“Begin,” Felix commanded. However, his smirk soon vanished as he watched in horror as Dimitri harshly moved his blade down the stone. “Use light pressure,” he hissed. 

“My apologies,” Dimitri muttered as he fixed his mistake. Starting at the tip of the blade, Dimitri pushed his sword away from his body in one careful motion, sharpening it all the way to the base. Felix stood behind Dimitri and observed his work carefully. The King was rusty at best, but his work was passable even by Felix’s cruel standards. 

Felix wandered back to his own sword but did not remove his gaze from Dimitri. He wanted to perfect his own blade, of course, but he confusingly found himself more concerned with the blonde’s work. His eyes pierced from across the room, burning holes into Dimitri’s back, and would have scared off anyone in the monastery if they happened to be caught in the crossfire. 

“Switch stones,” he instructed from the back of the room. Dimitri followed orders well, quietly reaching into the water to grab his initial stone of a lower grit. Dimitri placed the whetstone on his worktable and prepared to begin once more as Felix groaned. 

“Where did you learn weapon maintenance, a barn?” Felix sneered as he strutted his way back over to the King. His figure was immaculate, everything tucked in and in place, and his thigh high boots accentuated his delicate legs. 

“What am I doing incorrectly this time,” Dimitri sighed, annoyance building in his voice. While Felix’s overbearing advice had helped the sword’s condition, he was beginning to test Dimitri’s patience. 

“You need to maintain a consistent angle. Did you really think I would allow you to ruin your sword like that? I don’t understand how it has gone this long, being cared for by your rough hands.” 

“What angle should I be sharpening it at then?” Dimitri questioned. 

“Here, ugh, just let me show you Boar,” Felix wrapped himself around the bigger man, trying to fix his hands into the correct placement. Instead, he found himself unable to fully position his arms around Dimitri’s muscular frame and grumbled to himself. The position was awkward, and the two men simply did not fit together this way. 

“This doesn’t seem very effective, Felix.” 

Felix stepped away from The King and rasped, “just get out of the way then.” 

Dimitri obeyed, and Felix stepped towards the table. He placed his graceful hands upon the blade, picking it up gently, and demonstrated the proper method. The King watched carefully from behind. Felix was precise in his motions, and he reminded Dimitri of just how deadly he could be. 

“Come,” Felix muttered, “let me show you.” 

As the words left his mouth, he felt two strong arms wrap around his back. Once Dimitri’s hands met his, Felix guided them down the blade and motioned the ideal angle. While the purpose was to instruct Dimitri, he instead found the closeness rather distracting. His face began to heat up as he felt Dimitri’s warm breath on his neck. Dimitri sounded raspy, tired, and weak. It was the first time the two had been so close since their times as students at the monastery, and Felix began to realize just how taxing the war had been on Dimitri. 

“I-I can’t believe you’re so bad at everything that I… I have to oversee you,” Felix mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment at the intimate position. Felix was fuming at the fact that just one touch had done this to him. Despite Felix’s harsh nature, the two had been friends since childhood, and standing this close should have been easy for him. 

“Thank you for teaching me,” Dimitri responded. 

With Dimitri pressed so close behind him, Felix’s work began to waver. His strokes weren’t as precise, and his once delicate hands became harsh as he applied more pressure in frustration. He was giving into his emotions, and he was furious. 

“Felix,” Dimitri mumbled, “are you alright?” 

“Fine,” Felix replied, but there was a tremble in his voice. 

Felix’s breath became shorter as Dimitri’s strong arms moved past him. With each stroke of the sword, Dimitri’s body pushed closer to Felix to reach the far end of the whetstone. Felix was aroused and he hated the fact that he was showing it. Dimitri had noticed the suggestiveness of their current position and feared what one would think if they were to walk in on this sight. 

“Dimitri,” Felix whispered. 

“Yes?” 

He placed the sword down and put his hands on top of Dimitri’s, “I cannot focus like  
this.” 

Dimitri turned the shorter man around to better look at him, “like what?” He muttered, as he gained his first glance at the mess Felix had become. His face was red, and his breath was heavy. Neither spoke for a minute as they soaked in each other’s appearance- Felix a lustful wreck and Dimitri still sweating from his training. 

Dimitri scanned Felix. Never had he seen the swordsman so vulnerable. Felix was always composed, fighting with lethal perfection, and spoke his cruel mind often. What was in front of Dimitri now was a sheepish man, which in a way was more terrifying than Felix’s normal attitude. 

“…please,” Felix nearly begged as he broke the silence 

Dimitri inched forwards, grazing his forehead against Felix’s. The two shared a moment looking into one another’s eyes before Felix leaned and pressed his mouth to Dimitri’s. The kiss was gentle at first, as Felix was too humbled to push his luck further; however, Dimitri soon began to lean into the kiss, wanting more. 

Felix’s body was placed in between The King’s and the desk, trapping him tightly between the two. Dimitri placed one hand on the table, and the other on the small of Felix’s back, pulling him closer. The two’s kiss intensified as they grew desperate for each other - they were a mess of tongues and friction. All the times that Felix had angrily called Dimitri a boar melted away as all he wanted to do was to serve the king, specifically on his hands and knees. 

Felix tugged at Dimitri’s lightweight training shirt, and Dimitri parted the kiss to swiftly remove it. Now unrestricted, as Felix’s last act of any remaining composure, he attacked The  
King’s neck. He did not want Dimitri to forget that he was in control, even though they both knew it was quite the opposite. 

Dimitri let out a low hum as Felix nipped and sucked at his sensitive flesh. Felix placed kisses on top of the purple marks that began to form, and slowly his kisses began to trail down below Dimitri’s collarbones. Felix took the muscular chest into his hands and rubbed at the scars generously adorned across The King’s skin, earning more groans. 

Moving down, Felix peppered Dimitri’s stomach with pecks as he gave the blonde’s belt a firm tug. Dimitri unclasped his belt, undoing his pants leaving him only his underwear, as Felix palmed his hard-on through the thin fabric. Felix desperately wanted to hear Dimitri’s voice eagerly pleading his name like a prayer off his lips. 

Without hesitation, Felix pulled Dimitri’s cock out of his undergarments and he began to work. His mouth moved lower and his hands found their way around Dimitri’s member. A bead of precum dripped from the head, and Felix rolled his thumb over the pearl of liquid, spreading it down the shaft. Becoming impatient, Dimitri pulled at Felix’s hair, directing his head towards the throbbing erection. 

Felix started at the tip, licking slow circles around the sensitive head. He finally had Dimitri’s cock in his mouth, something he so sluttilshly dreamt about but never imagined acting upon. He gazed up towards the man above him, admiring the enticingly vulgar sounds he drew out of his partner as he teased him. 

“Fe- mph… fuck,” Dimitri moaned as Felix’s anguishing pace left him craving more. He then sharply pushed his hips forward so that Felix’s warm mouth reached the base of his shaft. Felix savored this moment; his mouth full and eyes watery as Dimitri face fucked him. He choked and spluttered - his throat tightening as he gagged. The pure bliss he felt was overwhelming, and Felix’s increasingly tight pants made everything more intense for the short swordsman. He wanted nothing more than for Dimitri to continue using his mouth however he pleased. 

Before Felix could get too lost into his fantasy, Dimitri slowed his pace to a stop. He grabbed Felix’s chin and guided his face back up to meet his own. Once more, their lips met each other for a heated make out tasting of sweat and precum. Felix moaned into the kiss, aroused by the humiliating memory of what he had just done. 

“Take off your clothes” Dimitri breathed into Felix’s ear. While Felix was giving the orders earlier, he was now readily obedient and longed than to satisfy Dimitri - a rare occurrence. Felix was embarrassed by how submissive he was acting, but he had no strength to fight back. He wanted Dimitri so badly he could hardly stand it. 

Slowly, and seductively, Felix removed his tunic and turtleneck. Dimitri watched as Felix made a spectacle of himself; he pulled his gorgeous boots down to his ankles and off his feet followed by his skinny trousers. Felix’s hair was tousled by the enthusiastic pulls he had earned and so let his long hair down, covering the tops of his lean shoulders. 

It was Dimitri’s turn now as Felix stood before The King completely unclothed. Flustered, as Dimitri hadn’t moved yet, Felix grew annoyed. Dimitri was reveling in the situation and was in shock by the enthusiasm in which Felix had willingly put himself into this shameless position. 

“What are you doing,” Felix ridiculed, and on cue Dimitri allowed his hands to wander across Felix’s bare skin. He leaned forwards, covering Felix’s chest in gentle kisses. He lightly placed his hand on Felix’s cheek, pulling Felix back into a heated kiss. Once again in a tangle of bodies, the two embraced into the messy heat of one another. 

Dimitri’s free hand worked down Felix’s back, fingers dancing in light circles that left Felix panting - eager for the teasing to end. Dimitri grasped Felix’s ass and pinched, causing Felix to yelp into the kiss. Using this moment to his advantage, Dimitri replaced his lips with his fingers. Felix first grazed his warm tongue along Dimitri’s fingertips and then using his mouth he enclosed the Kings middle and pointer fingers entirely. 

Thoroughly satisfied, Dimitri picked up the swordsman and spun him around, biting into the nape of his neck. His hands moved to sink sharply into Felix’s soft hips and both of their breathing grew huskier. Dimitri advanced his wet fingers down, gently spreading Felix’s firm ass. 

He sluggishly rubbed the hole first, creating moans of pleasure mixed with impatience. Gradually, he inserted a single finger. Felix’s arms could barely hold his small frame up, and he felt weak from the new enticing feeling. Just before Felix could become accustomed to the erotic touch, Dimitri pushed in a second finger, spreading them apart once inside. 

Felix passionately moaned into the feeling of being stretched and his arms began to cave. Dimitri’s arm wrapped firmly around his torso, holding him upright, craving to hear Felix whimper for more. Dimitri’s breath on Felix’s ear was labored and heavy which distorted into a growl, pushing Felix further into anguishing desire. 

“Please fuck me - hard.” 

With Felix’s approval, Dimitri gave into his carnal desires. He had bottled up his emotions for so long and they were now spilling over. He removed his fingers as he felt his senses spike, and he could no longer handle Felix with fragility and caution - he mercilessly inserted himself into Felix. 

Felix’s chest met the cold table as he was bent over, swords clanging and tools banging as they were brushed out of the way and to the ground. Dimitri painfully pounded into him, but Felix desired more.

“Ah-mmph” Felix was muffled by Dimitri’s hand meeting his mouth and gripping his face. The King’s fingers clutched tightly around Felix’s jaw and cheeks, enabling him with dominance over the smaller man. They were still in a common space at the monastery, and Felix was making no effort to control any of the noises that could likely echo across the training grounds. 

Dimitri pushed deeper, feeling Felix writhe under him and tighten around his member. Felix’s chest was flush against the wood, his neck was pried back and strained, in shambles for his king. Dimitri pumped in and out, stretching and filling Felix perfectly as his moans grew more urgent and needy. With every thrust a coil of sweet torment grew in Felix’s stomach, and ached to release. 

“A-ah, Dima… Dimitri- I’m going to-” 

Dimitri stopped. He did not want this to end - he wanted to savor every second before Felix would regress back to his normal hostile self. In just this moment, Felix’s walls had broken down and Dimitri was able to bear witness. At last, the two were connected physically and emotionally. Dimitri beamed down at just how beautifully exposed Felix was and removed his cock which was received by a whine from his partner. 

“Shh, I know,” Dimitri lovingly whispered in his ear, the polarity of his emotions evident. Just earlier he had been demolishing Felix, but now he spoke with a certain softness to his tone that was irresistible, “face me.” 

“Dimitri,” Felix grumbled halfheartedly. 

“Please.” 

Felix rolled over, uncovering his bare chest and soft stomach. The two absorbed the image of each other, Felix breaking eye contact to look away, red-faced. Dimitri attentively raised Felix’s athletic legs, massaging their overworked muscles, and placed them atop his broad shoulders. Dimitri then leaned forwards, placing a light peck on the top of Felix’s temple, making use of the swordsman’s impressive pliability. 

From this position, Dimitri inserted himself again and Felix voiced an impassioned cry. Dimitri was gentle now, no longer frantically grinding into him. The King’s hands were warm and seared into Felix’s flesh, and the bucking of hips created an irresistible friction of Dimitri’s cock along his insides. Once again, Felix felt the familiar rise of pleasure from deep inside of him and began to unravel. Dimitri forced his entire length further into Felix, and in a large moan of ecstasy Felix released, coating his stomach in a thick glossy fluid. Soon after, Dimitri followed with a low guttural groan, cumming deep inside of Felix. 

Dimitri’s chest rose and fell in the dimly lit room, covered in slick sweat. All Dimitri could think about was Felix. No longer was his mind on training, weapon maintenance, or even on the war and memories that plagued his consciousness. He found himself marveling in how undone Felix had become in front of him - just for him. Felix’s moans, passion, and love. Felix consumed him. He leaned forwards towards the fatigued man, meeting lips one final time. His mouth was hot against Felix’s, and his movements were slow. He wanted to devour whatever affection was left over in the swordsman. 

Lips now parted, Dimitri removed himself from inside of Felix, and the two returned to reality. The maintenance room was a mess, clothes were scattered, tools covered the floor, and Dimitri’s sword was half-finished. 

“Hopefully you are willing to help me with my weapon maintenance in the future. Next time, however, let’s refrain from these activities until after,” Dimitri hummed, rendering Felix a bright tomato red, “or, at least, in a setting more… private.” 

Felix nodded, averting his gaze. He pushed the larger man off him and scrambled to collect his clothing that had littered the ground, “next time,” he muttered, flustered.


End file.
